Lovers In Crime
by chxndelier
Summary: Rosewood's most infamous couple since Aria and Ezra. They had all the attention now.. . and she loved every second of it.


**Hello ladies &amp; gentlemen. It's kimberly and I'm back with my first male/female fanfiction and it's -drum roll- Spencer and Jonny! I'm sorry, but I love them. They're the cutest thing ever and I love them so much. It's sad Jonny won't be back. . . never. Well if Marlene knows what's good for the show, she'll bring him back and him and Spencer will be together forever and ever and ever. This is a very short oneshot for #Sponny lol. But anyway, yeah. Enjoy! **

**Make sure to leave a review. :)**

**Summary: **Rosewood's most infamous couple since Aria and Ezra. They had all the attention now.. . and she loved every second of it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own PLL nor its characters. I just own this plot.

**Rating: **K+ (haha like anyone really goes by ratings anymore.)

It wasn't too long after Ezra and Aria had broken up, but Rosewood being it, needs something to gossip about; from Alison's return, to Ezra and Aria(Ezria, as the people of Rosewood call them.), to Ali's fake kidnapping story, to Ezria. . . again.

_But not anymore._

The tiny, secretive town was now talking about us and how we vandalized Hollis College with our amazing piece of artwork, then stole it from an art gallery that claimed it as their own. Jonny Raymond and I were the talk of the town now and I loved it. It had only been about three days since Toby had broken up with me and it feels good to have someone caring about me for once. Someone whom I actually like. Someone who won't break up with me because they have a job to do.

Jonny actually asked me how my day was going. _Something Toby hadn't done in a long time. _He actually tells me I look pretty everyday. _Toby had stopped telling me things like that. _And finally, Jonny made me smile. _Do I really have to say._

Even though people are thinking he and I are a couple, Jonny has not asked me yet. So we are officially. . . unofficial. I'm just waiting for him to ask the question.

"Spencer," Jonny's voice interrupted me from my thoughts, "Are you alright?" He glanced at me before pulling out his journal and pen.

I only nodded and plastered a weak smile on my face, "Yeah I was just thinking about stuff," the words disappeared from my lips as I took in sight of the mysterious artist completely zoning me out, writing something into his journal. "Really? You're not even listening." I giggled, rolling my eyes at him.

"You haven't said anything important yet so, why should I make eye contact if I'm not going to get an interesting answer?" There was a hint of a small on his face and I couldn't help but shake my head,

"Well aren't you going to ask me what kind of stuff I was thinking about?"

After a few seconds, Jonny gave me a reply, "Fine. What type of stuff were you think in about, partner?"

My face twisted into a scowl, "If this is your way of trying to flirt with me, you need to try again."

Jonny let out a cocky scoff, "Flirt? Jonny Raymond doesn't flirt, he takes," I don't know why but my cheeks grew hot when he made that comment and his face twisted into a barely noticeable smirk as he continued, "And I said partner as in _partner in crime_. I see you as the Sherlock to my Watson."

I ran my fingers through my hair as my face softened at his comment, "Why can't we be Bonnie and Clyde?" I asked now, looking down shyly and slightly disappointed. "Or Patrick and Spongebob?"

His laugh echoed throughout my living room, "Or Shaggy and Scooby?"

"Dora and Boots?"

"I would like to be the Boots to your Dora," he smiled, putting his journal and pen down on the table in front of him and scooted closer to me, "But I have something better. . ."

I laughed, "And what's better than Dora and Boots?"

He placed his hand top of my cheek and said, "How about we just be Spencer and Jonny, partners in crime?" He let out softly, his breath hot on my lips.

_More like lovers in crime._

I turned my head, knowing he was just being a big tease. I scofded, rolling my eyes playfully at him, "You know we're the talk of Rosewood right now?"

"Nice way to change the subject," He chuckled, "And how would you know? You've been reading it in the newspapers?"

My cheeks turned a dark shade of red and my lips curled into a smile as I turned my head to look at him, "Hanna and Emily told me, you smartass. Turns out we are the next big thing, at least that's what they think."

Jonny hummed, "Thing? So we're a thing now?"

"No I said that's what this town thinks," I giggled at how fake excited he had gotten, "Don't get your hopes up _partner_."

I stood up from the couch, only to be pulled back down onto Jonny's lap. Our eyes connected and I swear it was a feeling I hadn't felt in a long time. I finally disconnected my eyes from Jonny's eyes and let them roam over the rest of his facial features; from his big brown eyes to his somewhat tanned skin, and all the way down to his hot pink lips, which they had not moved.

I watched as Jonny's mouth curved into a small smirk, "And you're telling me not to get my hopes up?" He laughed, "Please."

I laughed quietly feeling brave enough to make the first move because obviously, he wanted this too. But I didn't have to because before I had a chance to lean in, Jonny had already beat me to it, and let me tell you. . . it was _perfect._

_Spencer Hastings and Jonny Raymond, lovers in crime._


End file.
